Powers and Child
by Mimi011
Summary: It has been eight wonderful years since I left the Barbarian Archipelagos, eight extravagant years! I have made my home in an abandoned castle; I have a girlfriend, and Toothless, of course. And I have power.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this idea came to me when I was thinking of nicknames for Hiccup. You'll love the one I picked. XD

THELINEWORDSCAN'TCROSS

It has been eight wonderful years since I left the Barbarian Archipelagos, eight truly extravagant years! I made a home out of an abandoned castle; I have a girlfriend, and Toothless, of course.

Our bond has given me brilliant power! I can call electricity out of my fingers! I guess that's what happens when your best friend is the offspring of lightning and death itself.

And my girlfriend, Moan, is the most beautiful thing I've ever met. She and her Mindwinder, Amnesia, have snuck there way right in to Toothless's and I's hearts.

She has special powers to, mindtravel, she calls it. She can reach into the future and bring back objects and information. She's done quite a lot of renovating over the years.

"Hicky! Hello? Back to the Earth plane!" She yelled across the dinner table as I almost had a face full of food on my, guess where, face.

"I know how much you like leftover spaghetti, but please don't eat it in a way that I can't see those gorgeous green eyes of yours!" She said sarcastically.

"Why, I wouldn't dare! If I did so, I would not be able to look into your brilliant blue eyes!" I said right back at her with a dramatic flair.

(A/N Ha! Hicky, I told you that you'd love it!)

"Yes, that is true, but if you did dare, I would have to give you a bath." She said, batting her eyes.

"So tempting, my dearest." I said with a slight chuckle.

TIMESKIPBECAUSENOONEWANTSTOL ISTENTOTHOSETWOLOVEBIRDSFORT HATLONG

"We need to get our portrait done; it would look nice right here." Moan said, pointing at the empty spot above the fireplace.

"I agree, but who would let a pair of demons like us into their homes?" I said sarcastically, taking another sip from my glass of wine.

"Stop it Hicky, you know I hate those rumors. The superstition of people these days." She replied, going on to mumble how ignorant the villagers were around here.

It was true, once we got settled in the castle, somehow someone found out about us. News spread like wildfire. They said there was a demon as big as an elephant, as black as night. And if you looked into its eyes, you would be under its control.

Sounds a lot like a mixture of Amnesia and Toothless to me. Amnesia was soft purple, so they probably saw Toothless and Amnesia flying together, which they did constantly.

Then more and more rumors evolved about a whole family of terrible ghoulish demons living in our home came to be. It's any day now a mob could come bursting through our doors.

Only a matter of time.

"What if we go to another village, like Genyard, or maybe even Crosston?"

"No way we're going to Crosston, the price will be unimaginably high." I replied, a little bit agitated by even saying the name of that horrid place.

"Yes, but that's because the artists there are better; you can't just stray away from big cities forever." It might be true, _Crosston _did have much bigger Universities of all kinds, and to go with it population.

"And we could even pick up some new tools for you, yours are getting dull." Sadly true.

"And we could even get married!" True, we've been together for nearly seven years now . . . we basically were already married.

"My love, I bet you could convince armies of monks and nuns to sin with your seasoning." I complimented as she squealed in victory.

"Let me check if the coast is clear for us to go tomorrow." She said, eyes turning hazy as she read the future.

"Wait a minute. . ." She mumbled, making me lean across the red arm of my chair to her.

". . . You okay Moan?" her eyes still hazy, she scrunched her eyebrows.

"Moan?"

Her eyes returned to normal, but still had that forlorn expression on her face.

"Hey Hicky."

"Yes dearest?"

"Do you still worry about Berk?"

_Berk_. That village's name mentioned felt like a knife in my back. An infinity worse than Crosston.

"Truth be told, sometimes I wonder how things are going there, yes. What did you see?" I stated bluntly, wondering what on Earth could be wrong.

". . .Well, it seems Snotlout has taken the title of chief, for one. Second . . . they're in huge trouble."

"Well, Berk always comes through, no need to worry." I said, trying to push the topic to the side.

"No, Hiccup, something is definitely wrong. Listen." _Hiccup_, she always calls me Hicky, she's really serious.

"What is it love?"

"They've got a Night fury." Oh Gods, no.

"What are they going to do with it? We need to help it!" I yelled, worried for the wellbeing of the harmless creature.

"Let me finish."

"Sorry, continue."

"There was a child on its back. Maybe four or five summers."

"Unusual, anything else?"

"They already slaughtered the Night fury, but they are wondering what to do with the child."

"Ruthless killers. To them, it's kill first, ask questions later."

"Should we save the child? All I'm asking for is your permission." Raising a child is hard work, but, I've always wanted to be a parent. Have a person running around calling you daddy.

"Yes, we will leave in the morning. I'll help you in packing up." I said, standing up and walking back to our room, Moan in tow.

All I could think about was that poor child, my child.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINELINELINELINE

Okay, I know, it was short, but good. Better than the start of A Different Beginning. Pfft, Hicky, hahahahahahahaha! Hicky and Moan. There such a great couple. But are too lazy enjoying their live to get married.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight poured through the silk white drapes into Moan and I's bedroom. She looked so peaceful, eyes closed and that breath taking smile of hers. She must be having a good dream. It's too bad I have to awake her form it.

"Mooooaaaaan, wake up love." I said in a soft sing song voice. I stretched my arm out to move a strand of long curly dark brown hair out of her line of sight.

Her eyes fluttered open, batting those beautiful light blue eyes she had. Her smile widened slightly when she saw me. I must be the luckiest man alive.

"Good morning Hicky dearest." She said, sitting up, but not even that silly nickname she made for me could ruin this moment with her.

"Ready to save our child from Vikings?" She raised an eyebrow, making me chuckle slightly.

"Is your brilliant mind endless? I didn't even think of what would happen after we save it." She said.

"It?"

"Well, I don't know for sure if it's a boy or girl, and neither do you sweetie." She said, rolling out of bed and picking an outfit out of our dresser.

"Good point." I replied, getting up to brush my teeth.

Moan's head popped up in the mirror. "Aww, does Hicky want to look nice for relatives?"

Spitting, I turned to her. "Not exactly for Stoic and Snotlout, but for you, lover of mine."

I walked up to her; I pulled her close to my strong shirtless figure, and gave her a long kiss. Countless hours' weapon making and training really paid off.

"Quite a charmer, are you?" She replied, pushing me out of the bathroom and locking me out to take a shower.

THISISALINE!THISISALINE!THISISALINE!THISISALINE!THISISALINE!THISISALINE!

"Hicky, could you please power the toaster?" Moan said pleasantly to me as I finished setting the table.

"Sure thing." I said, coming over to her and putting my finger in between the thongs on the plug.

Just like always, the heat turned on, and the toasting process began. Peering in, I saw today's breakfast.

"Toaster Waffles, sold at where ever Moan can reach through to them." I said, Moan rolling her eyes and pouring a two glasses of milk for the both of us.

"Better than, Under Cooked Cow Meat, supplied by the local farmers that were just to unlucky enough to have one of their cows stolen by the following: Hiccup 'Hicky' Horrendous Haddock the third." She replied with dramatics, along with a slight rhythm.

TIME SKIP!

"Toothless! Come on bud we got to go!" I yelled as my Night Fury came bounding towards me.

"Amnesia! Here girl adventure time!" Moan yelled, the Night Fury shaped Mindwinder coming at her call.

"Hey buddy, want to go flying?" I said calmly as I mounted my best friend's back.

"We're going flying girl! How's that sound?" Moan said to Amnesia as her also got on her back.

"Take off!"

"Take off!"

We yelled simultaneously as we gained altitude by the second. This is something I'll never get old of.

Flying.

And now, with another rider.

My love.

.

POV to Astrid.

I hate him.

_Chief Snotlout_.

Hate him so much I could, personally, dice him up into teeny tiny squares, and eat him.

Gruesome, but true.

That son of a half troll radiating fudge bucket made me marry him.

And sleep with him.

And have his children.

And be his _wife_.

But don't get me wrong, I love my son Planker, I just hate his father.

Besides that, life on Berk couldn't be better. The dragons have stopped attacking, plants are actually growing, and everyone is healthy. Except for yesterday when a _Night Fury_ attacked.

But we killed it as always.

"Come on Astrid, come to bed." Said Snotlout from behind me.

"But aren't you going out with the guys for a beer tonight, Snotlout?" I said in a quite blank tone.

He looked at me funny, and knowing what he was thinking, I just let him say it. "You're looking a little big, honey, you sure you're okay?"

Frustrated, I turned to him. "I'm _not_ expecting Snotlout! How many times do I have to say, I'm _not_!"

"Sorry, just asking." He said, getting up and walking to the door.

"And have _fun_ when you're out!" I yelled at him, slamming the door as he left. It was a good thing four year old Planker was a heavy sleeper, or he would already have opened the door to ask what was wrong.

I slumped down the door, wondering where my life went wrong.

Where I had to be stuck with a man I didn't love, and a child who knew it.

Sighing, I crawled into my bed, and hoped for sleep.

TIME SKIP POV to Snotlout.

"So big guy, how's my sister?" Tuffnut asked to Fishlegs, taking another sip of his ale.

"She's fine, hasn't seen Astrid in a while, wants to see her again soon. When do you think she'll come out of the house again 'Lout?" He asked, turning to Snotlout.

"She's been acting weird, stressed; I hope she'll pull through it though. She's tough, I believe in her. Just got to let it pass, she'll be her ol' self in no time." I said proudly, my friends nodding their heads in agreement.

"How 'bout you, bachelor, any ladies you see here tonight?" I said, turning my attention to Tuffnut.

"Well, I see a fine looking lassie overrrrr . . ." Tuffnut said as his pointed finger traveled from a red head across the Mead Hall to a hip shaking hottie with long curly dark hair, and one of the shortest armored skirts I've ever seen that walked by our table with two mugs in her hands.

"There." Tuffnut said, his voice almost a whisper.

"Now THAT'S a prize there, Tuff, now go get 'er!" I exclaimed, patting his back as he walked to where the girl had sat down.

"Wait a minute; I've never seen her in the village before." Fishlegs noticed, watching Tuffnut go down to sit next to her.

"Don't crush a man's hopes Legs, let him follow her if she leaves." I said, watching them talk.

"Yeah." He agreed, watching in astonishment as she started laughing.

POV to Tuffnut.

I sat down next to the girl who was probably a Valkyrie.

"Hellooo, gorgeous." I said to her, and she turned to reveal a VERY low cut leather tank top, which left her strong stomach exposed.

"Why, hello there." She said in a very sassy voice, which made my heart throb for this woman even more.

"What's a fine woman like you doing here all alone? Surly you have a chaperone."

She chuckled.

Score!

"Nice tactic there, you come here to sweet talk girls often?" She said, making my face heat up.

"Actually, tonight's my first try. Name's Tuffnut, yours?" I asked, even though it was accompanied by a lie.

"Moan, and lucky you. I'm quite a catch." She said, crossing her legs. She took a swig from one of the mugs, but left the other one untouched.

"Who's the other mug for? Me? Isn't that I'm the one who gets the drinks?" I say, and she pushes the untouched mug out of my reach.

"It might be." She said, turning her head as if looking for someone.

I got to get her quick now.

"Hey baby there ain't anyone better than me. I'm the best bachelor in Berk." I say, hoping to reel her in before anyone else had the chance. But my words are true. I'm the best, and only bachelor in their twenties in Berk.

She turned her head back to me, and then looked down.

"Is that so?"

"True to my word."

"Lover dearest, are you flirting?" My head swung to a tall, tan, and strong looking man sitting down next to Moan.

Her chaperone has arrived.

"Oh Hicky, don't ruin the fun for this man. It's his first try with a girl." She said, and started whispering in his ear.

Hicky and Moan. Who'd think this girl was anything but a whore.

"Sorry, wasn't trying to steal your girl." I say, starting to get up.

"No, stay a while. I do want to learn a little about this place. I'm looking for Stoic Haddock? You know where he lives?" Said Hicky.

"Well, sure I could answer some questions." I say, taking my seat on the bench.

"Stoic lives on the highest place in the village. You can't miss it. But if you want to find him now, that'll be in the dragon cells. There in the battle arena. You go south of the village." I point to the back of the Mead Hall.

"And then you'll run into a rope bridge. Cross that and you'll be there." I say, but I'm not finished.

"You should've been here some days ago. There was a _Night Fury_ that crash landed. Right in the middle of town!" I say, and flung my arms into the air.

"We killed it, but it seems the beast had kidnapped a little girl. Must've had the poor soul under mind control too, she wouldn't stop crying about it. That's what Stoic's doing now. Trying to bring the girl back to her senses." I finish, leaning back on the table.

I feel bad I couldn't have down anything for the little lassie. She's only around five summers.

"Anything else you'd like to know before you go to Stoic?" I ask, not wanting to be that rude to travelers.

"No, but thank you for your time." Says Hicky, and he and Moan get up and walk to the doors.

Sighing, I turn back towards the table. I noticed the Hicky man didn't even touch his drink.

I quickly stole it, and took a swig for myself.

This will be a long night.

POV to Hiccup

"It's a girl. Were you hoping for a boy?" Moan asks me as we stride quickly out of the Mead Hall.

"I didn't really care what the gender was; I'm perfectly fine with a girl. As long as she's healthy. We have to hope and pray she isn't hurt." I say, following Tuffnut's directions.

My memory is a little rusty of my old home.

Everything looked, older. The few people that we did pass at this ungodly hour were drunk, but I bet if it was daytime we would see more happy faces.

And because of dragon attacks, there needed to be new houses. I guess everything got better after I left.

FLASHBACK

The elder nodded to me.

Dear Odin

"You did it Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!" Gobber said, and picked me up on his shoulders.

"Yeah, I did it. I'm so." I said.

TIMESKIPINAFALSHBACK

"We're leaving. Come on, let's go. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation. Forever." I said as Toothless came bounding towards me.

He looked at the basket I had, and started sniffing it.

"Sorry bud. No fish in there." I said looking at my curious dragon.

"Flying time."

Toothless came at my call. This being his favorite activity, he knows what to do.

I mounted myself on his back, still with a basket on mine.

"Let's go bud." I said, and we took off into the sky.

FLASHBACK OVER

"You know, you've taken a lot of trips to lala land recently." Moan stated, bringing me back to reality.

"You happy about seeing Stoic again? He is your"

I cut her off.

"He's no father of mine. Didn't treat me like a son anyways." I said, but soft enough not to hurt Moan's feelings.

"Of course. So are you even going to tell him that you're you? Just asking." She said as we got to the bridge.

"Yeah, I might. Just to make him feel bad, you know? Threaten him." I replie.

"I see. What do you think her name is?" She asks, not wanting to give up conversation to uncomfortable silence quite yet.

"Hm, how about Sickill?"

"Sickill? What kind of a name is that?" She says, slightly appalled by such a name.

"You don't think she's from Viking heritage like you and I?"

"No, I do, but, how about a cool name. Like Magazine, or Liana?" She suggested, obviously wanting to rename the child.

"Do you mean Magazine like the read thing? Or what? That isn't even in this timespan."

"No, it just reminds me of a machine gun, but what do you think of Liana?" She asked, now off the bridge.

"Reminds me of lie, but I see what you meant by Magazine. You know that we can't rename the girl, she'll most likely already have a name." I stated, looking at the arena ahead of us.

"I know, just, forget about it." She said, a little down in the dumps that we wouldn't get to name our future daughter.

We walked down into the arena, the blood stained floor giving me the creeps. The last time I was in here is when I placed first in dragon training.

"I see why you didn't like it here. They really are blood thirsty." Moan said in awe that any human being could be so cruel.

She had no idea.

I walked over to the lever which would open all the cages. I had no idea if there were any dragons in them, but I knew for sure Stoic and our girl were in one.

I yanked down.

With a long loud creaking sound, all the cages opened. No dragons.

"Who's there? Gobber, I that you?" a voice sounded out of the middle cell.

Here goes nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, first off happy bday to lovelyloupus! Sorry, I couldn't get it up on thrusday. And Ferdoos, you and Astrid have something in common. She would have much rather married Hiccup than Snotlout, even if she can't exactly remember him after all these years.

Thanks to Ultimoto, lovelyloupus, Ferdoos, DaughterOfTheSea, Deafstalker, Death Knight Of Camelot, Hoytti, Slikk89, , mastermini, storylover6199, ho9, 9foxgirl, and 21SidraCire!

It's all really cool of you guys/gals to support my story in the ways you do! Thanks!

THISLINEISDETICATEDTOALLTHEA WESOMEPEOPLEWHOSUPPORTTHISST ORY!MEANSALOT!

"Who's there? Gobber, is that you?" a voice sounded from out of the middle cell.

Here goes nothing.

"Hello Stoic! Lovely weather you're having, aren't you?" I say, walking into the dark cell.

The light from a few lamps around the room gave off the light I needed to get a look at my, _father_.

He looked, almost, exactly the same. His braided beard was now a mix of orange and grey, grey being the dominant color. He was a few inches shorter than in my memory, but then again I'm no longer the five foot boy he had to call a son. Now, more like a six foot four inches man.

(five foot=one and 2/3 yard stick. Six foot four inches=two and a little above yardsticks, for metric users. Just being helpful. )

"Who 'er you? Ain't seen you around 'er before." He said, his heavy Viking accent making him talk funny.

"Y'er a Southerner, aren't ye? A trader, maybe?" He said, a smile on his slightly wrinkled face as he came to shake my hand.

I didn't reach for his. And I'm basically an overall friendly person. But, let words do the walking. I don't want to touch this man after having to spend my first years with him.

His smile faded a little, but was back soon enough as he regained his original stance.

"Ah, yes, I live pretty far south from here, but I'm here for a more important reason." I said, walking up to him.

"What is that . . ." I would have said more, but Moan chirped in.

"Stoic, Hiccup, Hiccup, Stoic. So glad to meet my future father-in-law." She said, stepping up to wildly shake Stoic's hand.

His facial features drop.

He looked so much older, I could see the hurt, and confusion in his eyes.

Like an old stupid beagle that was just kicked in the head.

"Hiccup?" He asked, Moan stepping to the sidelines so we could have an emotional moment.

"Hello Stoic." I said, showing no weakness.

Before I could do, well, literately take another breath, he tackled me in a bear hug.

"_I . . . can't . . . breath."_ I managed to get out, in which in response to he thankfully stopped hugging me, but still was gripping my shoulders.

"Where 'ad you been all these years? Do you know how much I'd missed ya!" He said, happy tears starting to form in his eyes.

"You missed me?" I said, and he looked at me like I had grown another head.

"Of course I've missed ya! Me and Gobber never stopped looking for you!" He said, the tears coming back.

He gripped me back in a hug.

"I love you son." He said, burying my head in his shoulder.

I was frozen.

He actually _missed_ me.

He's been _looking_ for me.

_He loves me._

Loves me. Loves me. Loves me. Loves me. Loves me. Loves me.

My mind went into overdrive. I could feel tears welling up inside off me.

And, all those years, I remembered him as a man who couldn't love his own child.

Wait.

I was so gangly back then. So weak, so un-vikingish. He was always so disappointed in his gangly, weak, _useless _child.

But I wasn't that child anymore.

What he saw was a tall, strong, useful man.

"Would you still love me, _sniff_, if I was, _sniff_, still like the Hiccup you always knew?" I said, and he backed away.

"Answer, _honestly_." I said, choking on my own voice for a little. My head was hung low, and I was shaking with all the holding back tears I was doing.

"Of course I would still love yo . . ." He was going to say, but I cut in.

"_Honestly." _ I said, my voice going cold. I looked up, now that my face had cooled down, and saw his eyes. Guilt.

_Guilt_!

"Say no more, _Stoic_." I said, regaining my composition. Moan walked back to my side, and laced her hands inside mine.

"As I said, we have a reason to be here." I said, and he looked confused. And guilty. Guess that realization will take some time to wear off.

"Yes?" He said, actually listening to me for the first time in his life.

"That poor girl behind you." I stated. I heard a small gasp, and then an almost unhearable whine from behind the man.

"Her? Why are you here for her?" He said, stepping out of the way to revile the little girl we were dying to see.

A gasp was heard from Moan, and my eyes widened.

She was covered in bandages, which were all blood stained. She had a huge gash over her right eye, and was visibly whimpering. She was so small, maybe reaching three and eight inches in height. (One and less than a third yardstick.) Her forehead was covered in a cold sweat, making her white-blonde braided hair stick to it. It was possibly to waist's length, considering how it spread everywhere.

"Oh my Gods." I said, rushing over to stand over the heavily injured girl.

Moan followed, but quickly knelt down and placed her hands over the girl's heart.

She looked towards the ceiling, and her eyes hazed over till they were almost pure white. A mist of light purple appeared right in front of her fingers, as if it was flowing out of her.

A gasp was heard from the man behind us, but that didn't matter now.

I heard the clang of metal against rock, and swung around to see Stoic charging at us.

"Witch!" He cried, but he was to slow.

I stepped in front of him and blocked the axe blade from coming down on my love. The axe went straight for my arm, but then I summoned forward a lightning shield, which deflected his attack powerfully.

He was flung back a couple of feet, and sat up with a look of astonishment on his face.

He looked up at me, and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Who, what are you?" He said, starting to stand up.

I didn't care about answering; I just turned back to Moan, the purple mist flowing into the girl's nostrils.

"Come on Moan, whatever it is you're doing, you can do it." I encouraged her, not bothering to turn around to see Stoic running away.

What a coward, that man is.

I turned back to see Moan was nearly finished with . . . whatever it was she was doing.

The purple mist stopped forming at her fingers, and lead a trail up the girl's nose. Then it was gone. Moan's eyes returned to their normal light blue color, and she slumped to the ground panting.

"Moan, are you all right? Don't believe a _cursed_ word that man says, alright?" I comforted, and she looked up smiling.

"She, _pant_, should be, _pant_, fine now." She spat out before continuing more heavy pants of exhaustion.

I looked back to see the little girl perfectly fine. The gash over her eye had completely healed, she didn't have any bandages on, and her hair was braided in_ many _small braids around her sides. She wasn't whimpering, or sweating, she looked almost like an entirely different person!

"Moan, how did you do that?" I asked, still in awe how different the girl looked.

She shifted to a cross legged position before answering. "I turned back time, to make her look as she did yesterday. Before the crash. But, she still has the memories of today. And that was the tricky part."

I sat down next to Moan, and lifted the sheets off of the girl.

She was wearing a simple white tunic, with stiches of ducks, sheep, bunnies, and other cute fuzzy animals that anyone could remember from childhood elaborately sewn on the dress. Her belt looked like it was made from pure gold, a small little chain that went all the way around her small waist. Her boots were made from _very_ clean sheepskin, which seemed to be made by the finest tailor around. And around her thin arms was a sheepskin mini-coat that fit snuggly and cozily. Now I realized there was a small circlet made of pure gold that held a completely pure white stone.

"My gods, she's, so amazing." I said, reaching to play with one of the thousands of braids that sprouted from her scalp.

Moan admired the work she did with young girl in front of us. She crawled to her head, sat down with her feet under her thighs, and lifted the girl's head on her lap.

"She is, isn't she? I don't think we should wait here for her to wake up though, an angry mob will be heading our way soon." She said, stroking the braids away from the girl's face with love.

I turned my head to the side, listening for any sound or movement.

I could her, way in the distance, footsteps.

A lot of footsteps.

"_Sigh_, well, it was a nice visit." I said, almost a little disappointed we couldn't terrorize the villagers a bit more, though.

"I agree, but I prefer the more warmer temperatures, let's hurry home, then." She said as I picked up the child. She was so weightless in my arms.

I looked down at her face, and saw a smile form, and then she hugged me gently.

"Sleep little one. We will be home soon." I said a caring voice.

I love her already.

Moan ran out ahead of me as we walked back across the arena. I couldn't keep my eyes off my girl. She went from the girl, to my girl. A smile crept across my face as I looked at her sleepy smile.

I heard a whistle from ahead of me, a call whistle Moan used to bring Amnesia back to her.

I exited the Arena and went to stand next to Moan. I looked up to see a small shadow, and heard Toothless land. I also heard Amnesia land, but my mind was so focused on my girl I couldn't remember the description of this moment.

It was only her.

I mounted Toothless as the mob made me look up. They had swords and spears and other various weapons, and they were screaming battle calls.

When do these people ever learn, you can't have stealth when you're bringing more attention to yourself.

Not the Viking code, I guess.

"Come on bud, let's go home." I said, and we jet rocketed up in the air with Moan and Amnesia in tow.

I didn't look back.

I looked forwards.

THEFIRSTLINEINTHISCHAPTER!HOORAY!

Well, that wasn't the best ending, but eh, it was good enough for me. Sorta had the same ending of A Different Beginning. But that wasn't the end. Lots of new chapters and side drabbles!


	4. Chapter 4

We arrived late last night, Toothless and Amnesia completely exhausted. I carried the sleeping child into the guest room, which was a little dusty, taken we never have any type of guest. Except one time when I found a mouse in the shed outside.

I had laid the girl down in the bed, made sure she was comfortable and left for Moan and I's room. I also being tired from the events of the day, passed out.

But that was last night, and now I and Moan were going to introduce ourselves to our girl.

"Now remember, don't go in there calling her Magazine hoping she has amnesia, alright?" I said as Moan sighed.

"Fine." She grumbled, though I doubt she would actually do that. But then again, Moan, most of the time, likes things to go her way.

I opened the door as quietly as I could, which unfortunately wasn't very quiet for an old house like this.

I leaned to the side so Moan could creep past me, and she stealthily made it to the bedside long before I did. She was smiling ear to ear with excitement for meeting this girl.

"Okay, since you're a little hyper, I'll make first impression." I said, and leaned down to the girl.

"_The sun comes out, and the moon says fare-well. The world says hello to you in the, morn-ing. All is good, the world is, peaceful, forever-lasting." _ I sing and Moan smiles a genuine smile to me. This is the first time I've ever sung without some sort of voice transmitter of her's.

I look down to the girl and see her eyes are open. I smile at her, and she smiles back. No fear is in those light blue eyes she is showing. Calm is the only sign of emotion she shows.

"Good morning sweet heart." I said to my girl, and she smiled up to me.

"Good morning Daddy." She said, startling me, but I didn't show it. It's amazing, how could she know I wanted to adopt her?

"Good morning, and what is your name?" I asked her calmly, but she looked a little surprised at my question.

"But Daddy, you know my name. Right Mommy?" She turned to Moan, and she took a calm face.

"No dear, I've never met you before. What is your name sugar?" She asked the girl, and chuckled a little.

"Mommy, my name is Magazine, I remember you saying how much you like that name." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which received a questioning stare from the both of us.

"Ha ha, you guys look funny." She laughed, and started climbing out of bed. I looked at Moan. She looked at me.

"Come on Mommy! Come on Daddy! I'm hungry!" Magazine yelled from the hallway, and ran off, her braids billowing behind her.

"Moan . . ."

"No. She was made for us. She is ours." Moan said, looking towards the door. I saw how happy Moan was, how her face glowed.

"But, how?" I asked, her face still turned.

"Fate, dearest. Fate." She answered, and headed to the door. I continued just standing, in shock of how fate's tricks and turns run.

"You coming?" Moan asked, and rounded into the hall. I nodded absently, and followed her.

"But what if she doesn't like us?" I asked, still curious on how fate worked.

"Well, if I am right, she has already lived with us for her entire life. In her mind. I can feel it, her memories. They're all of us." She said, turning into the kitchen.

_She was made for us. Thank you Freya._ I prayed to the goddess of life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

I am so so so so so so so sorry that I didn't update sooner! We all know how school is, right? Anyways, this will most definitely have a sequel.

~Mimi011


End file.
